Porte Disparu (see summary for completion details)
by Crazy4wood
Summary: Draco goes missing on a mission to uncover details about a new threat to the wizarding world. Will his Auror friends find him in time? **See Bio for a note on completion of fic**


**Hello, Lovelies! Here is a little story I had sitting in my google docs! I am still working on my Memories of the Past rewrite, it is not abandoned! I had to do an assignment for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so I decided to make this a story. I will be continuing this and be making it a complete story! I hope you enjoy and as always I love your thoughts.**

 **This is for Assignment 6, Media Studies, task 10!**

 **Thanks to My amazing Alpha thedarklordherself and my outstanding Beta LaBelladonex for all your help! I would be lost without you two!**

* * *

Hermione stared at the picture in her hand; she missed him every day, constantly recalling the day he left. It was too much to handle. She laid her hand on her extremely swollen stomach and sighed. "I miss you Draco."

She had felt a kick and smiled to herself, three more weeks and her Scorpius would finally be here. "I know, little love. We'll be okay." Hermione sat down on the couch and felt tears fill her eyes.

Narcissa walked down the staircase and smiled as she spotted Hermione on the couch. "Oh, Hermione, I wondered where you were." She looked at Hermione sadly and a soft sigh left her lips. "The healer said you needed bed rest. Come back upstairs, dear."

"It's just...I can't stop worrying about him. He went on a mission and now-now he's missing." Hermione looked over at Narcissa and started to cry. "I don't want to raise Scorpius alone."

"They will find him, stop worrying. You heard the Aurors; they are actively searching the last place he reported from. You know I will be here to help with the baby." Narcissa said gently as she gestured for Hermione to come over to her. "I will be here for both of you. Draco would never leave you two; he confided his fears to me."

Slowly standing up, Hermione walked over to Narcissa and hugged her. The tears she had been holding in started to fall. "Our one year anniversary is coming up, and he won't be here."

"Hermione, let's get you into bed. Scorpius will be here any day; you need to rest." Narcissa guided her up the stairs towards her bedroom. "Now rest up, sweetie. The healer will be here in a few hours to check on you two."

Hermione laid down in her bed and smiled at Narcissa. "Thank you for being there for us, mum. I just wish my parents were alive to see Scorpius. Thank you for being my mum when I didn't have one." She closed her eyes; resting her hands on her stomach.

Narcissa waited until Hermione fell asleep before shutting the bedroom door and heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Harry, Blaise, and Ron were sitting in front of an abandoned building behind a bush. They had a tip Draco may be inside, and they needed to find him. It had been two months since he went missing whilst away on a mission. The front door opened and caused the three of them to snap to attention.

"Isn't that McLaggen?" Blaise asked, squinting through the darkness. They had been waiting days to see who was stationed there.

"Yes, it is. I thought he left the country after dropping out of Auror training," Harry said, watching Cormic close the door and stand outside. Excitement ran through him as he realised they might have found their missing mate.

Ron noticed McLaggen pull his wand out and start to walk the perimeter of the area. "Now may be our only chance. One of us needs to run up to the door and see if it is warded or not."

Blaise agreed but stayed silent in thought. He knew he would risk everything to save his best friend but had a feeling this might be a trap. "What if he isn't in there anymore? We know he was taken to two different places already."

Harry rolled his eyes at Blaise before watching the building again. "You were the one that said we should take Pansy's word as true. What do you know that you aren't telling?"

"I just have a bad feeling about this, Harry. There would be more guards if it is indeed the work of The Prickly Puffs. We still are going on leads as to who runs this group." Blaise said, worried for the first time. He knew his fellow Aurors were tough but, until they knew who was running the group, they had to be careful.

Sighing, Ron turned to the group and hung his head. "You are right, Blaise, and we know Draco is still alive at least. Our informant on the inside told us as much. I don't understand why they can't find out who the leader is though."

"Susan told us that is for the top-ranking members only but they're capturing anyone who catches onto their secret. I'm hoping she can keep her promise and help us get Draco out." Harry groaned as a pain shot through his back. The tree they had been hiding under cracked in the wind and a branch had fallen on his back. "Let's go back and contact Susan, to see if they moved him or not."

The three Aurors left the field with a pop, hoping to be able to rescue their captured friend soon.

* * *

Susan Bones sat at a table, looking at the other members. How long could she keep this rouse up? She knew someone was already watching her. If she was caught working for the other team, things would go very poorly for her.

After an hour had gone by, she made her way home. The only one who knew the truth behind her cover was her roommate, Luna Lovegood. The insightful witch discovered her robes and had put two and two together. "Are you home, Luna?" Susan called out as she entered her flat.

"In the kitchen, how did it go playing the bad guy again?" Luna's airy voice rang out from the other room, causing a smile to spread on Susan's face. She walked into the kitchen and gave Luna a hug from behind.

"You know how it went; the same way it always does and I'm perfect at it." Susan kissed her shoulder before walking towards the table and sitting down. "I need to be careful or I will blow my cover, it's hard biting my tongue at some of the stuff they are saying." Her fingers tapped on the table and a sigh left her lips.

Luna yawned as she brought over two plates and placed one in front of Susan before sitting down. "You can keep it up, now eat up. I know they don't have good food over there." Smiling, Luna heard her stomach growl.

Susan smiled sheepishly before taking a bite of the food in front of her. Moaning as the flavour hit her taste buds.. "You make the best food and always know how to make me feel better." After a few more bites, she yawned and put her fork down. "They don't have good food at either headquarters. I often wish you could pack me some of your cooking to eat, but then they don't allow outside food."

The two roommates finished eating before cleaning up their mess and sitting in the living room.

* * *

Narcissa heard a scream coming from upstairs before rushing to find Hermione tossing in her bed. The mother-to-be was gripping the sheets and crying. "Hermione, sweetheart." Narcissa gently got her to wake up before sighing sadly.

"I-I had a dream he was dead, they had killed him right as Scorpius was born," Hermione wailed through tears, her arms now secure over her stomach. "They were going to come after Scorpius next."

"Stop thinking like that; you know the other Aurors will find him. No one is taking that baby away from you or this family." Narcissa pulled Hermione into her arms and let her young daughter-in-law cry on her shoulder. They both missed Draco terribly and hoped he would be found soon. Her grandson needed his father there when he was born.


End file.
